


二十一夜春 Jaemin

by cccxs7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccxs7/pseuds/cccxs7
Summary: 二十一夜 第四夜
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	二十一夜春 Jaemin

“老师，这个地方我还是不太明白”你拿着  
你是化学老师罗渽民最得意的学生。成绩又好，长得也好看，每次考试都可以给他考出一个满分，可给他争气了。  
虽然罗老师名义上是一名老师，但实际年龄也比你大不了多少。  
又比如，其实你和罗老师已经在一起了，你也和他同居了。而且，罗老师表面上一副金丝眼镜，斯斯文文，和蔼可亲，实际上呢，他可是一肚子坏水。  
他大约看了看你的卷子错题，又小心收好。  
“放学来我办公室，我给你额外讲一下”  
哎呦，完蛋了。  
但秉持着一颗好学的心（划掉），在放学铃声一响，老师一说下课，你就火急火燎地冲向了罗渽民的办公室。  
办公室里很干净，桌面上还有一排化学试管，你看他还没回来，就坐在了办公室的沙发上。  
不过一会儿，他抱着几叠文件，走了进来。“抱歉久等了吧，几个女孩子缠住我了”  
“老师，那你可以教教我这道题了吗”你抬起头，眨巴眨巴眼睛问到。  
“过来，我给你好好讲讲”他摘下眼镜，坐了下来。  
你站到了他的身边，罗渽民却一把把你揽进怀里，让你坐在他的大腿上，“这道题首先读题，知道吗。”然后他的手就从你的发梢划过，划向你的耳朵骨，接下来是锁骨，然后又解开了你衬衫上的扣子，露出了你的胸衣。他熟练地解开背后的搭扣，手不停地揉搓着，“啊……渽民……呜，哪里不行。”  
“xx同学，认真听完分析这道题哦，不要分心。”他又用力捏了一下你胸前的红樱，并示意你坐到他的桌上。  
“展开讨论这道题，展开，明白吗？”  
你明白他在说什么了，双手支持着桌面，坐在桌子上，双腿分开呈m形，“这道题它的题眼就在于要深入讨论。如果不深入，你不会了解这道题它到底是在问什么”  
他修长的手指一点点脱下你的内裤，再用手抚摸你的阴蒂，指尖在上头时而绕圈时而搓揉，“呜呜呜，水太多了老师”  
“没事，这道题目的思路才刚开始”  
相比起你此时凌乱的衣服，他反倒是衣冠楚楚。他沉迷用手指让你高潮，一下一下的深深浅浅地抽抽插插，“老……老师，罗老师，我……不行了”  
“啊，没事的同学，这样，老师做个实验让你感受一下这个过程，你就会明白了”  
他取下一根干净的试管，抖了一抖，你的小穴紧紧绞着罗渽民的手指，“这位同学可真是有钻研精神，很紧哦”他另一只手拍了拍你裸露的屁股，你不禁“啊”地一声叫了起来。  
趁着你你思想游离的瞬间，他倏地把手指拔了出来，转瞬间又把那根干净的试管狠狠插入你的穴中，冰冷的温度不禁让你的小穴剧烈收缩起来，“疼……”他一点一点把试管慢慢深入，你被寒冷的感觉不禁绷直了脚趾，“老师，我真的不行了，太冷了。”你的眼睛里盛满了水雾，牙齿紧咬着下嘴唇。“耐心一点，马上就好了”  
“咚咚”敲门声音响起，“罗老师，我准备关校门了，早点下班休息吧。”是保安的声音。  
“啊好的谢谢王叔，我拿份文件就走了”你极力不让自己发出声音，可罗渽民还是坏心眼地又揉了揉你的乳头。  
你原以为他会就此收手了，他把你抱起来，然后你站好他俯下身子，在你耳边小声说到“你要乖哦，下面的东西你可要吃紧了，要是掉了，我想你知道会怎么样的”  
恶人，太可恶了。  
你努力的保持下面的试管不掉落出去，加紧了双腿。  
“到家了，走吧”他非常贴心的帮你拉开安全带。  
你很小心很小心，在到家门口前，很好，没有掉出去。  
“今天不错哦，小朋友吃的很紧哦”  
他又拍了拍你的屁股，你一松，“啪”的一声，试管掉了，碎了。  
“原来我们宝贝这么想知道惩罚是什么啊”  
“今天是礼拜五，明天你可是不用上课呢”  
死就死吧，你心里是这么想的。  
“那罗老师，今天想怎么做”  
“要不，你主动一点试试?”  
他脱下他的裤子，你也脱下了自己的衣服，两个人赤裸着，坦诚相待。  
罗渽民的阴茎已经挺立起来  
你撸动手他的阴茎，感觉到它又慢慢胀起来，在你手上热得发烫，它斜斜地挺立在男人的双腿之间，翘起一个不小的弧度，似乎是在等待你。  
坏心突起，于是低头想要去亲男根的顶端。  
“不了，这大可——”  
罗渽民说出一半的话被你突如其来的动作噎在了喉咙里。  
你张嘴浅浅地吞进硕大的头，毫无章法地舔舐他的铃口。  
你忍不住回想起刚刚他在学校里的样子，上课时斯文儒雅，一笑不知道勾去多少女生的魂，不知道有多少女生尖叫了呢。  
你心里泛起酸泡，转念又想到了这个男人正躺倒着任由你搓揉弄扁，含弄的速度又快了起来。  
罗渽民轻轻喘了一声，伸手将你托起，指腹擦过你唇角的晶莹，他脸上带着一点羞赧的神色，随即，捏着你的下巴，吻了过来。  
“嗯……”  
你被罗渽民按着趴在了床上。  
男人嚣张的性器慢慢从甬道抽出，将所有的春水都带离，从下身发出的滑腻的水声明明微不可微，偏偏却像是被放大的数倍一般，清晰地传入你的耳中。  
罗渽民的手按住你的背脊，沿着椎骨一路往下移，像是在数椎体的数量，当他沿着韧带往尾椎摸时，男人沉腰捣入。  
这个体位使他完全将自己送了进去，甬道霎时被填满，肉壁被硕大挤着撑开，欲望又倾泻而来。  
你听到从自己喉咙里溢出的呻吟。  
他赤裸的身体压过来，你们两个人身上都是汗津津的，夏天没开空调的卧室里闷热得窒息，当他喘着气插进来的时候，你甚至怀疑自己如果不会被罗渽民操死，也会在这里热死。  
你迷迷糊糊地想到待会儿要怎么去浴室，开口想要说话，却发现连声音都变得沙哑，被他胡乱一捅，又抑不住呻吟了。  
从甬道里流出来的花液粘腻温热，又被他硕大的顶端顶进花穴。  
罗渽民贴过来，咬住你的耳根，极尽温柔地吮吸，身下却有力挺入，你趴在床上，被他操干得似是浑身通电般地颤抖。  
“老师……够了……”你喘气，腰身被他掐住，背后就是男人精壮的身体。  
像是要把你干死一般。  
“不够，”罗渽民胡乱低下头，亲吻你的后颈：  
“还不够。”  
“enjoy the night”


End file.
